


The Hearts Inside Him 2

by HoneyAlphaPie



Series: The Hearts Inside Him - The Series [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female!Sora, Genderbending, Genderswap, Light Bondage, Mutual Masturbation, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyAlphaPie/pseuds/HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: Roxas, Xion, Ventus, and Vanitas all watch Sora from within his heart.Today though, he was hit with a gender swap spell. How do the four hearts inside of him react to that?





	The Hearts Inside Him 2

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just a dirty woman, with a dirty mind, who wants to do all these dirty things to Sora. 
> 
> The little twink. 
> 
> He basically asks for it. ✿

♡ ♡~♡~♡ ♡ 

Sora opened the door to his bedroom with a huff. The mission he went on sure was a doozy and his body was paying the price for his unrational thinking and blind bravery. He had walked right into a trap and now was paying the price for an unknown amount of time.

He had accidentally transformed into a girl.

After checking over him thoroughly, and embarrassingly, the Master Yen Sid had sent Sora home, saying the spell should wear off on its own in a few days time. Sora didn’t think he could last a few days, how was he supposed to stay in a girls body? He had no idea how they worked.

When he got into his room finally that night. He reclined back on the bed deep in thought. He laid his head on the pillow and sighed to himself. 

Curiosity was winning over and he sat back up and started to remove his clothing, starting with the shirt and taking it off, wanting to see exactly what changes his body had gone through.

He blushed when he looked down at himself. He was a little curvier now, his waist seemed to shrink a little and his hips seemed wider. He looked to his chest and saw that had changed too, now supporting small breasts. He moved a hand up and touched one softly. What was the big deal ? He heard that guys went crazy for these things but he didn’t really see the appeal. He continued to rub his hands on the skin though, reaching his other hand to the neglected breast and kneaded the flesh tenderly. 

He breathed in and relaxed into the bed and just allowed himself to explore his new features unashamedly. He ran his fingers over a now perk nipple and bit his lip as he pinched it. Okay, maybe he saw the appeal now. It definitely felt different then when he was a boy, more pleasurable even. He pinched them harder and moaned a little, and then squeezed his breasts together in his hands, enjoying himself now.

Meanwhile, deep inside his heart, four other hearts watched Sora in a trance. The new sights and sounds coming from Sora were positively erotic and the hearts all reacted differently to this new found knowledge of Sora’s body changes.

Xion watched Sora touch his new breasts silently. She knew exactly how he must be feeling and licked her lips as she watched him pinch and pull at his skin in exploration. She wanted to see Sora touch himself more though. She wanted to see Sora absolutely let himself go, as she knew he could. She wanted to watch him open up his legs and rub his hands on his most special places like she would do to herself, and it would be so arousing. She felt herself grow wet in her panties.

Ventus watched on with a flushed cheeks. He had never really seen a girl naked before, and Xion didn’t really count, as he had never directly looked at her before. Suddenly though it was very different watching Sora’s hands wander over the new features and Ventus felt himself growing hard in his pants.

Roxas watched Sora in a hypotonic like state. His other... had female parts now... he couldn’t think beyond Sora touching his breasts as his brain was short circuiting. This was something none of the hearts inside him had ever thought about before. And they all wanted to see more.

Vanitas watched with that same smirk as always. Damn, he had thought, Sora looked cute as a girl, and Vanitas knew he would imagine that for a long time to come. He immediately wanted to see Sora’s lower half, licking his lips as he thought about the new body part, and how it would taste. How Sora would react to being licked there. Vanitas palmed himself through his pants with a groan.

Sora moved his hands across his breasts and moved them down his stomach. He blushed when he reached his waist line. It was now or never, he thought and removed his pants and underwear swiftly. He sat back in the bed and laid there naked for a moment, feeling embarrassment for wanting to look at his own body.

He shook his head, it’s okay, he thought, no one could see him, he was allowed to touch himself freely. He bit his lip and spread his legs slightly and reached a hand down to touch at the new folds of his skin. He gasped as his fingers were met with wetness. He was really, really wet, was that normal? He pulled his hand back and saw the substance between his fingers as he spread them. It was clear but slimy. He rubbed his fingers around, feeling the consistency. He sighed and reached back down again to spread his lower lips open. He leaned up to look at himself as he touched the skin softly. He rubbed the outer folds of his pink pussy, and spread his legs even wider as he watched his hand run over the skin. It was definitely different, alright.

Xion’s eyes zeroed in between Sora’s legs. She swallowed and watched as he began to explore his new sex. Xion crossed her own legs tightly, before reaching down herself to rub herself over her wet panties. She knew if she started to touch herself directly she wouldn’t last very long , and wanted to go slow to enjoy herself with Sora at the same time.

Ventus palmed himself unconsciously as he continued to stare with his cheeks red. Sora’s body was ... beautiful. It always had been before, but now.. it was different. He wanted to bury his head in Sora’s breasts and lick at his skin, he wanted one of Sora’s nipples in his mouth and he wanted to reach his own hands down to touch at Sora’s folds and reach in him deliciously. Ventus unzipped his pants and reached his hand inside and grasped himself tightly with a choked moan as he continued to watch.

Roxas felt himself get light headed. Sora was..! Touching! He almost couldn’t breathe. His cock was rock hard in his pants and he shifted uncomfortably as he watched. He finally unzipped his pants and let himself spring out, standing tall against his stomach and breathed a sigh from the relief from the pressure of his jeans. He pinched the tip of himself lightly and moaned loud. God he wanted to bury himself inside Sora right then and there, into that dripping wet heat he knew all to well about. Having had sex with Xion before, made him more knowledgeable than some of the other hearts who had not even seen a girl before. He wanted to show Sora he knew exactly what to do, and could make Sora feel all sorts of pleasure. He wanted to stretch Sora open and fuck him nice and good until he was crying for more. Roxas imagined himself on his knees in front of Sora, ready to sink into his quivering heat and drive him wild with sharp thrusts. He moaned loudly and started to stroke himself slowly.

Vanitas just kept watching. He two was very hard but he liked to just watch sometimes. The thought of Sora touching himself so freely while he had no idea he was being watched, was so fucking erotic. Voyeurism was a great kink. Vanitas just bit his lips as he smirked and watched as Sora lifted his knees up for purchase and let his eyes wander of the newly exposed skin. He wanted to lick that skin, and bite the flesh. He wanted to leave teeth marks all over Sora’s body and possibly even some bruises from being held too tightly. Vanitas could imagine the thick bruises he would create on Sora’s hips and ass, and he moaned thinking about spanking the flesh. God he would just go crazy. These other hearts inside of Sora were all so vanilla. They all wanted to just have a quick fuck in missionary and not do anything fun. But Vanitas wanted to do all sorts of naughty things , his imagination running wild. 

Sora moaned as he spread his legs wider and moved his fingers up his wet folds to the top center on his sex. He spread the skin and looked down, seeing his clitoris for the first time. It was a small nub, hidden in the lips of his pussy. He swallowed and moved his other hand to touch it lightly. His finger grazed over it and he gasped at the new feeling. It was like the pleasure he would normally feel on his cock was now concentrated on this one tiny spot. It was almost more pleasurable, he thought as he started to rub the nub around. He applied more pressure and moaned with his mouth open wide and tongue licked around his lips. He lightly thrust up into his hand as his fingers started to make small circles on his clit. His feet shifted on the bed as he felt pleasure rush though him. It was exhilarating. This was good, he thought and leaned back into the mattress as he rubbed his fingers around his swollen clit harder, his head falling to his pillow.

Xion pushed her own hand into her panties as well and moaned loudly as she fingered her clit too. She watched Sora speed up his movements as he was chasing his pleasure and she squeezed her legs around her hand tightly as she sped up to match his pace. She wanted to push her own sex into Sora’s and rub them together, and she blushed when that thought crossed her mind. When did she become so... dirty?

Ventus moaned low as his eyes were glued to Sora’s hands. He was making small circles on his most special spot and Ventus shook as he gripped his own sex tighter. He wanted to touch Sora too, wanted to use his own fingers to make those circular movements and drive Sora wild. He wanted to touch Sora everywhere and see just how he would react to Ventus’s touch. He brought a hand to his mouth and bit his finger and panted breathlessly as he fisted his cock tighter and worked it faster.

Vanitas started picturing Sora being tied up, another one of his kinks, all spread eagle so Sora wouldn’t be able to touch himself. No, Vanitas would restrain him and use many toys to bring Sora ecstasy instead. Vanitas groaned as he thought about forcing a Hitachi wand on Sora’s clit and imagined how Sora would cry out and jerk to the sensations. His eyes rolled in his head as he imagined that with a wicked smirk, and he finally reached down to palm his straining erection. He panted lightly and continued to watch Sora play with himself, lost in his own fantasies.

Roxas fucked his own hand quickly. Sora was god damn perfect, too much for Roxas as he wanted to pound into that tight heat. He wanted to hold Sora down and fuck him deep. Listen to him cry for Roxas and cum deep inside him... would that make Sora pregnant? He groaned loudly and squeezed his cock at the idea. Fill Sora up nice and good? It wasn’t so much the idea of having a /child/ necessarily, but instead the idea of Sora being full of his seed, forced to breed, his stomach full of Roxas... dear lord, Sora sure brought out the dirty in people.

Sora moaned brokenly as he rubbed his clit faster. He arched up feeling the swell of pleasure. It wasn’t quite enough though, he felt he could take more. He reached his other hand down and played in the wetness of his pussy before rubbing a finger along the hole. He gently pushed it in after rubbing it up in his wetness and threw his head back as he sunk it in. This was way different then when he put things inside of himself as a boy. He moaned at how easily his finger went in, and actually put in a second almost immediately and then whined at the sensation. His hands started to move faster as he chased his orgasm.

“Oooooh yeah...” he whispered wontonly as he fingered himself , the hand on his clit rubbing around faster as he thrusted up to meet his hand. He forced his fingers inside himself deeper and shook his head as he felt the pleasure building. “Please, please..” Sora whispered in slight desperation as his legs kicked out. He wanted to cum. It was so good. He shut his eyes and worked himself harder, his wetness growing and soaking his thighs and hands.

Xion rocked on her hand and whined. “Oh yes please...” she fingered herself open roughly and rubbed her clit hard wanting it harder and faster. She wanted to touch Sora faster, she wanted to rub their dripping pussys together and cum on each other. Maybe even use vibrators on each other. She moaned and flushed as she felt herself cum at that thought, her wetness costing her hands. She screamed Sora’s name when she orgasmed, and panted for breath as she continued to watch him come undone.

Ventus fisted himself and worked his wrist harder. Sora was getting close, all the hearts could feel him as he breathed and his own heart beat wildly in his chest. Ven fucked his own hand imaging Sora, and pictured fucking into all of Sora’s holes, and then he imagined Sora taking Ventus in his mouth and sucking, looking up at Ven with his bright blue eyes and Ventus came with a shout of Sora’s name, thinking of his lips wrapped around his cock.

Roxas fucked his hand roughly as he watched Sora speed up his movements. He could picture that warm pussy around his cock and moaned thinking about it. He wanted to push into Sora deep and fill him up with his cum, something that could be considered forbidden in some ways, as first, he was Sora’s other, and then if they fucked, was that incest? It only spurred Roxas on more though interestingly enough, and he wanted to cum deep inside Sora’s pink pussy and watch as his cum would drip out. He wanted to fill Sora up nice and full, and knew Sora would take it all so well too... beg for it even. Roxas came with a jerk imagining all the cum inside Sora and his eyes rolled back. Fucking hell.

Vanitas pumped his own length lazily, not really trying to rush. He loved just enjoying the sights and sounds of Sora. If he rushed, then it would be over so quickly, and Vanitas wanted to wait for as long as he could. The longer the hearts didn’t cum, the longer that Sora wouldn’t cum. So, he slowed himself and watched as Sora desperately tried to find release. He moaned when he heard Sora plead, almost as if he was pleading to Vanitas specifically. He gave in then, and started to stroke himself faster. “I’ll give it to you Sora, you’ve been so good..” Vanitas whispered as he watched with molten yellow eyes. He fisted himself tighter and watched as Sora twisted and begged for relief and Vanitas curled in on himself when he reached his own climax. He groaned Sora’s name and pulled the last bits of cum from his cock, watching Sora let himself go finally.

Sora’s back arched off the bed as he thrusted his fingers into himself quickly, his eyes were scrunched together and he rubbed his clit furiously in blind pleasure. He panted, letting out a choked moan with every breath as he felt himself reach closer to orgasm. “Yes, please.. let me cum... pleaseee...” He whispered and then his body shook as his release was granted. He curled up, his head jerking as he came around his fingers, the sheer wetness of it all driving him crazy. He cried and continued to rub his swollen clit as he spammed around his fingers, and saw stars in his eyes. He then laid there breathlessly for a moment as his orgasm washed over him. He laid his hands on top of his breasts, not knowing where to put them since they were all wet with his own juices, and he breathed deeply and let himself relax as his heart calmed down. 

Maybe being a girl wasn’t all bad, he thought as he rubbed his breasts idly. He could feel himself get a little excited again and felt himself smile. No refractory period in between huh? He bit his lip as he started to reach his hands down again. 

No, being a girl definitely wasn’t bad at all. The hearts inside him could all agree on that thought, as they watched him start to touch himself again with glee.

Positively breathtaking.

♡ ♡~♡~♡ ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed round two ✿


End file.
